


What's the matter, baby

by Nerdofmanytalents



Series: As Long as You Follow [7]
Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Family, Gen, Illness, including vomit, kids can be gross, mentions of kids being sick, nothing graphic but poor Jonas throws up if anybody is sensitive to that kinda thing, parenting, the poor dears
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-21
Updated: 2019-01-28
Packaged: 2019-10-14 04:41:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,794
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17501756
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nerdofmanytalents/pseuds/Nerdofmanytalents
Summary: Felicity asks Oliver to watch after Jonas when he gets sick. He runs into someone he hadn't quite been ready to know he has a son.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I'm on a roll today! It's amazing how much I can get done when I don't have work...
> 
> Here I am setting crazy unrealistic updating expectations again...

“Oliver, can I ask a _huge_ favor?”

 

Felicity's voice over the phone seemed tense, immediately grabbing Oliver's attention. “Yeah, what do you need?”

 

“I just got a call from the QC daycare, apparently Jonas is sick. I'm in the middle of a huge security upgrade for one of the company servers and… Well, normally I would have to leave and take a sick day, but… Well, I was wondering if…Maybe you might be able to pick him up and watch him for a couple hours until I'm done?”

 

“Of course. Is he okay?” He was already walking towards the garage, grabbing his keys along the way.

 

“Yeah, he's okay. He was a little tired this morning but I didn't think anything of it, but they just called me a few minutes ago and he apparently threw up. One of the caregivers said there's been a bug making its way through the whole daycare.”

 

“I can go get him right now, is there anything else I need to do?”

 

“I added you as an emergency contact for him a couple weeks ago, so you shouldn't have any trouble checking him out. But maybe you could swing by the grocery store with him and get him some pedialite? He'll probably be dehydrated.”

 

Oliver paused as he started the car.

 

“Pedialite?”

 

“Gatorade is the same thing. Sports drink. Not in a syringe though, and oh my GOD, knowing that was Vertigo now, that is a horrible joke in the context of our son-”

 

“Felicity,” he chuckled. “It's fine. It was funny. I'll take him to get some at the grocery store.” He was suddenly hit by a wave of uncertainty. “Um...would you mind if I brought him back to my place? I haven't watched a kid as young as Jonas since I was 14 and I'm a little out of practice. Raisa might know some home remedies…”

 

“That's perfectly fine,” She assured. “He's fine to go to your place, Oliver, I don't mind. That's kinda how coparenting works. I'll just come by after work.” She paused. “To your house. Which is basically a castle. Oh frack, I'm gonna meet your mom, aren't I?”

 

He chuckled. “No, I think you'll just miss her. She said she had a late meeting at the office today.”

 

“Oh good. Not that I don't… Want to meet her but…scary dragon lady. And I say this with the utmost respect. But yes. Jonas is waiting, so I'll let the caretakers know you're coming.”

 

“I'll be at the daycare in ten minutes.”

 

When Oliver arrived, he met with one of the caretakers, who got Jonas checked out and then led him into a side office. Jonas was flopped over on a couch, looking pale with a little plastic barf bag in his hand. Oliver's heart gave a little twist as he moved to kneel in front of him. He reached and gently rubbed his little back.

 

“Hey buddy,” he cooed softly. Jonas opened his eyes and sniffled, reaching for Oliver.

 

“Daddy, I throwed up,” he said tearfully. Oliver scooped him up, pressing a kiss to his clammy forehead.

 

“Yeah, they told me, bud. I'm here to take you to my house until your mom gets off work,”

 

Jonas snuggled into his neck, mumbling something incoherent. Oliver grabbed his backpack from the couch and headed out.

 

Jonas was absolutely pitiful as Oliver got to the car and buckled him in to the newly acquired car seat Diggle had installed the week before. Jonas whined a bit but settled back with his eyes closed. By the time they'd reached the nearest grocery store, Jonas was out cold, head flopped at what looked like an uncomfortable angle.

 

Oliver paused for a minute, unsure if he should wake him but absolutely sure he couldn't leave the boy in the car while he grabbed supplies. When he gently tried to coax him awake, he grumbled but didn't actually wake, so Oliver carefully unbuckled and extricated Jonas’ arms from the straps and carried him, sure this wouldn't take long.

 

Sports drinks were easy enough to acquire, as well as a couple other snacks he remembered Raisa used to give him and Thea when they were sick as children, like applesauce and some bananas. Jonas remained asleep, wrapped around Oliver like a little monkey, and several other mothers gave him sympathetic looks as he hurried through the store. He had just put a small box of popcicles he remembered liking as a kid into his grocery basket when someone called his name.

 

“Ollie?”

 

Cursing his lack of situational awareness in his desire to get in and out quickly, he adjusted Jonas’ weight in his arm as he turned.

 

“Laurel, hey...” He greeted awkwardly. Part of him wanted to just leave and take care of Jonas but he knew it would be rude to just blow her off right in the middle of the store.

 

She was staring at him incredulously, eyeing Jonas as if he were a viper or something.

 

“What are you doing?” she demanded.

 

“I-”

 

_“Daddyyyy--”_

 

Before Oliver could barely speak, Jonas made a terrible retching noise and threw up over the back of Oliver's shoulder. In a panic, Oliver set down the basket and Jonas started crying pitifully. The next few minutes were chaos as a store employee rushed over to help, Jonas crying and apologizing, and Oliver reassuring him while simultaneously apologizing to the employee for the mess. By the time the chaos has settled, Laurel was long gone.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Moira comes home to find Felicity and Jonas there.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry if anybody missed the addition of this story earlier. Somehow it wasn't properly added to the collection and I didn't notice until someone pointed it out. 
> 
> So this wasn't exactly where I had planned on this part going initially but it just kinda... Happened?? No Laurel in this chapter but that part is still coming. 
> 
> Also this day has been crazy productive for me holy crap.

Felicity was off work at five, and had arrived at the property gate by 5:30. Raisa had let her in and shown her up to Oliver's room, where Oliver and Jonas had been cuddled on his bed watching a movie. Jonas had perked a bit, sitting up to scoot to the edge of the bed.

 

“Mom! Daddy came to get me. I got sick at school.”

 

“I know, baby, I heard,” She soothed as she walked over and ran her fingers through his hair. She fingered the men's t-shirt Jonas was wearing. “Did your clothes get messy?”

 

“He… Threw up in the store,” Oliver explained somewhat sheepishly.p “There was a bit of mess so Raisa has them in a load of laundry.”

 

Felicity chuckled. “Oh boy. Crash course in sick kids. I am sooo sorry, that's the worst. Once when he was three, he got motion sick in a cab and threw up all over me on the Vegas strip. That was an interesting visit to Bubbe.”

 

“Yeah, a couple moms at the store assured me it was pretty normal,” he chuckled. “We've been watching a movie and drinking Gatorade. Wanna join us?”

 

“That sounds great. Maybe after the movie we can see if you're up for some food, if you haven't thrown up again. Does that sound good?”

 

Jonas nodded and tugged her onto the bed for cuddles.

 

An hour later, Jonas had announced that he was feeling a little hungry, so the three of them headed down to the kitchen. As Felicity helped Jonas slowly eat a banana, Oliver decided to check on Jonas’ clothes. He was on his way from the kitchen to the foyer when his mother came in the front door.

 

“Mom,” he said in surprise. “I thought you had a late meeting at the company today.”

 

“I did, but I received some…Concerning news and decided to reschedule,” She said as she walked in.

 

“Is everything alright?”

 

“Yes, well… As you are aware, with the high profile of our family in the city, there are times when we can end up the subject of gossip. You remember some of your more… Unfortunate incidents when you were younger.”

 

He glanced at the floor. “Yes.”

 

“Well, for many years I have fostered… Connections with some of the various news sources and tonight I was informed that you were spotted with a young child who claimed you were their father.”

 

Oliver's face darkened, and took a step forward. “What? Was this published?”

 

“Oh no, the reporter is very loyal to our family and came to me first. I knew it had to have been a misunderstanding.” She assured. 

 

When he didn't refute, Moira frowned.

 

“Oliver, was this true? Has someone approached you since your return claiming that you are a father? Because I will not stand for harassment-”

 

“Mom. It's not like that,” he quickly said. He shoved his hands in his pockets, wishing he'd been able to control this revelation to her better. “Yes, a woman came to me because she was the mother of my son. Only a few weeks ago, but I've been getting to know him.”

 

“Oliver, I know you've always possessed a gentle heart but you must be cautious!” Moira chided, stepping close and reaching to touch his cheek. “It's been months since you returned and she only came to you recently? We can arrange a discrete paternity test and clear your name.”

 

Oliver balked and stepped away. “No! Mom, Jonas… Jonas is _my son_ , I've _never_ doubted it. His mother is my friend and she has been nothing but open with me, even when the impression I had given her when we met was one that no one would fault her from keeping her son away from me at all costs.”

 

“Oh Oliver, I know it can be tempting to…Want that, especially with everything you've been through, but you can't let your feelings cloud your judgment and allow yourself to be taken advantage of. The time will come for that later, I assure you, when the time is right.”

 

“Mom-”

 

Oliver cut off as he heard Felicity and Jonas coming down the hall.

 

“... Maybe he got lost, but I promise he didn't leave, baby. Let's go look-oh!”

 

Felicity froze as she entered the foyer, Jonas balanced on her hip. The little boy immediately curled up tighter upon spotting Moira, suddenly shy. It was quiet for a long moment. 

 

“Mom,” Oliver finally spoke, breaking the tense silence. “This is Felicity and Jonas.”

 

“Mrs Queen,” Felicity spoke, and Oliver could sense a little tremble in her voice. “It's… Good to meet you.”

 

Oliver looked to his mother, expecting skepticism or possibly even hostility, but instead she looked stricken, staring at Jonas where he was snuggled in Felicity's arms.

 

“Oh…” She finally breathed. “Oliver, he… He looks just like you, it's like looking back in time…”

 

“I know.” He said. “Like I said, I've never doubted. Besides that, Felicity would never lie to me.”

 

“I'm not,” Felicity nervously assured. “I haven't had a paternity test but… Oliver was the only one in a long time, and after I was too busy for… Oh Frack, I'm sorry, you really didn't need to know about my sex life.”

 

Moira stared for a long moment before reaching to touch Oliver's arm.

 

“I think… I think I need a moment. I…Felicity, it was good to meet you. Perhaps…Perhaps we can get to know each other better in the morning. You are spending the night?”

 

“We can. I mean… I'm not staying with Oliver, **we** are because Oliver is Jonas dad and not because we're together or anything, even though we had once before. I need to stop,” Felicity babbled before cutting off, taking a deep breath and counting down to calm her nerves.

 

“Jonas has a bit of a stomach bug, ” Oliver explained. “I brought him home from daycare and he's been hanging out with me. I was going to invite them to stay in a guest room so Felicity doesn't have to take him home tonight.”

 

“That sounds wonderful,” Moira said, before nodding to Oliver. “I'll be back after I…Freshen up.”

 

Oliver and Felicity watched her go and once she was out of sight, Felicity gave him a pained look.

 

“That…. Went less than well.”

 

“I think she's just… Surprised. I don't think I've seen her this rattled except just before she shot me,” he admitted wryly.

 

Felicity bit her lip, adjusting Jonas on her hip. “... Is she mad?”

 

“No, just…let her adjust I guess. She-”

 

“Daddy?”

 

Both of their attentions diverted to Jonas who was wiggling to be set down. Felicity set him on his feet and he tiredly patterned over to Oliver who knelt down to greet him.

 

“Yeah buddy?”

 

Jonas tiredly flopped his head against Oliver's chest. “Can we go watch the movie again? I ate all of my banana and didn't barf.”

 

He smiled, wrapping an arm around Jonas to lift him up. He motioned for Felicity to come over and she joined them, pressing a kiss to Jonas’ cheek.

 

“That sounds great. Let's go.”


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oliver decides to bring Thea to meet Jonas and ends up confronted by Laurel.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Apologies for the delay. Last week was kinda rough personally and I was struggling to get in the mindset to write. But here's the final part of this piece!

_“... And then Ms Amber got sick, and so they canceled everything and I got to go sit with mom. But **I'm** not sick anymore.”_ Jonas finished his long winded story about today's return to daycare only for it to be dismissed early. He had been chattering into the phone to him for about five minutes, and Oliver probably only understood about 75% of it. Somewhere in the middle there had been a tangent about glue and food coloring that had him completely lost, but all in all, he felt he was getting better at comprehending kidspeak.

 

“That's a really exciting, bud. Are you being good for your mom? I know she had some work to finish today.”

 

_“Yeah, she says I can play games on the tablet until it's time to go. Are you coming to dinner? I want pizza. Cuz pizza doesn't make me barf.”_

 

He chuckled. “Pizza sounds great, but you'll have to ask your mom. But hey, would it be okay if I brought someone with me tonight?”

 

_“Ummm…. Okay. Who?”_

 

“I want to bring my sister. She's your Aunt Thea, you haven't met her yet.”

 

_“Is she a bug?!”_

 

_“Not that kinda ant, little dude,”_ Felicity piped in in the background. _“Aunt just means that she's your dad's sister. She's family, too.”_

 

_“Oh. Okay.”_ Jonas sounded mildly disappointed that his aunt was not, in fact, an insect, but then perked up. _“Does she shoot arrows like you, daddy?”_

“No, definitely not. And we shouldn't talk about that with her either,” Oliver said quickly.

 

_“I know I know, that's daddy's secret. I haven't told anybody.”_

 

“Good. Well I gotta go, bud, I need to be driving and go get Aunt Thea okay?”

 

_“Okay. I love you daddy!”_

 

Oliver felt a lump swell in his throat. “I love you too, Jonas. I'll see you in a little while.”

 

\----

 

_**Me:** I'm outside to pick you up._

_**Thea:** I thought mom was sending the driver._

_**Me:** Can't I pick up my sister because I love her?_

_**Thea:** not buying it ollie. What do u want?_

_**Me:** Fine. Actually I wanted to spend some time with you. There's something I need to talk to you about. Come out, I'm waiting by the car._

_**Thea:** wow ur just gonna wait outside to avoid ur ex? I thought u 2 were doing better._

_**Me:** Just come outside please._

_**Thea:** chicken._

_**Thea:** be out in 5. gotta check out._

 

Oliver sighed and leaned back against the side of the car, slipping his phone back into his pocket as he waited for Thea. He was admittedly a little nervous about this introduction. He was finally settling into a routine with Jonas and Felicity, instead of feeling like a ‘guest,’ constantly. He stopped by their house or had lunch with the two of them almost daily. Sometimes he even saw Felicity home after leaving the lair for the night so he could check on Jonas, even though he was always asleep.

 

But Thea had been through a lot in the past few years, which had reached an all time low only weeks ago, crashing her car into a tree while riding a Vertigo high. And this was adding another complexity to her life. Would she be excited to be an aunt? Would she be resentful that Felicity had been afraid to approach the family while he's been presumed dead? Or would she be mad at him, thinking he'd intentionally kept her in the dark about his son? There were a lot of ways this could go, and he sincerely hoped it would go well, that two of the people most important to him would get along.

 

His train of thought was interrupted as the door to CNRI opened and Laurel came out, walking towards him with purpose. He straightened, inwardly bracing.

 

“What are you doing here?” she asked without preamble.

 

“I'm here to pick up Thea,” he explained, hoping Thea would come out.

 

“I left while you were dealing with that….Mess,” Laurel explained as if he'd asked where she'd gone that night. “Ollie, who was that boy?”

 

Knowing Laurel's temperament as he did, he knew this conversation could quickly get heated. He'd been relieved when she'd been gone by the time the chaos at the grocery store had settled the night before last, and he knew this conversation would happen eventually, but he'd hoped not here. Not so publicly, and not where Thea could overhear before he had a chance to tell her himself.

 

He debated for a moment before sighing in resignation. “He's my son.”

 

Her eyes took on that sharp edge that a long time ago he had enjoyed provoking her because he found it alluring and amusing. Now it only felt like he was opening a can of worms, preparing to take her ire without complaint.

 

“You son,” She said flatly. “You have a son. I'm assuming it was some bimbo you cheated on me with at some point? She saddled you with her kid? That seems fitting. I'm surprised, though. You've always avoided taking responsibility for your mistakes.”

 

Unexpectedly, that low blow hit him hard. While he had expected her ire and the words themselves were unsurprising, he was caught off guard by how they hurt, by how much it bothered him to hear anyone, even his ex, say them about Felicity and Jonas. “I-Laurel, that's uncalled for-”

 

“Uncalled for? You had a son with someone else and didn't tell me!”

 

“I didn't know, and I'm sorry, but right now this isn't any of your business-”

 

“Like hell it isn't!” She exploded. “We were together for years, and I put up with your wandering eye the whole time, but now on top of all that, on top of killing my sister, you have some bastard kid with some skank you didn't tell me about?!”

 

Finally, for the first time in dealing with Laurel since he came back, he felt his temper flare. It didn't matter that he had disrespected her and had caused her sisters death. Jonas and Felicity were off limits, even to Laurel.

 

“Laurel, enough,” he demanded lowly, leaning forward, reigning in his temper. “This was never about you, this is between my son’s mother and I. I might deserve whatever you have to say to me for what I to did to you, but Jonas and Felicity are _off limits.”_

 

Laurel looked surprised, mouth opening and closing a few times as she foundered for words. Before she spoke again, a softer voice interrupted her.

 

“Ollie, what…”

 

His heart sunk as he suddenly realized Thea had arrived and was standing a few feet off looking shocked.

 

“Thea, let's… Let's go. I needed to talk to you.” He said softly, hoping she'd give him a chance to talk before getting upset. Her eyes darted between him and Laurel for a second before she nodded, moving to get into the car. Oliver held her door for her and closed it after her before moving to get in the driver's seat. It seemed to snap Laurel out of her stupor.

 

“Wait, Oliver, I'm not--we weren't done, we need to talk about this!” Laurel quickly demanded, moving as if to follow him around the car. He shook his head as he continued getting in the car.

 

“We actually are done. I'm not talking about this with you right now,” he stated before getting in and shutting the door.

 

He quickly started the car and pulled away, a tense silence filling the car. It wasn't until they reached the first stoplight that he finally spoke.

 

“How much did you hear?”

 

“Most of it. Ollie… You have a son? Where is he, how old… How long have you known?” she quickly demanded.

 

“He lives here. His mom actually works at QC, but I met her before I left with dad while she was in school. He’s four. Almost five.” He gave Thea a weak smile. “His birthday is a week before mine.”

 

“Oh my God.” She stared at him a long moment, conflict clear on her face. “Did… did you know before?”

 

He hastened to reassure her. “No. Thea, I swear, this was never meant to be a secret from you, I just… I only found out a short while ago, it was after your accident and I wanted to… Get to know him first. It was a hell if a surprise. I didn't even recognize his mom at first, we reconnected by accident at the company and she wanted to be sure she could trust me before she told me.”

 

“Oh. I… Guess that makes sense.” She fiddled with her hands a bit, looking young and uncertain for a moment. “But why didn't she…while you were gone…If me and mom had known, maybe…”

 

“I don't know all the answers there, Felicity is the one who would be able to answer that, but she was… Really young. She was only 19 I think when he was born. I imagine she was a bit overwhelmed.”

 

Thea regarded him from her seat, brow furrowed. “Is that why you've been gone so much lately? I thought you'd been dating or hooking up with someone. Or that you were still mad about the accident. Are you and she…you know…?”

 

“No, we're… Not like that. Not right now. Jonas is more important, I am… I wanna be a good dad for him.”

 

She looked at him, a real smile breaking out on her face. “She named him after you?”

 

He grinned back. “Yeah. Thea, he… He’s the best kid. He's smart and funny and sweet. I was wondering if… Maybe you wanted to meet him?”

 

“Of course!” She said quickly, sitting up straight in interest. “When? Is his mom okay with that?”

 

“Well if you're up for it, I was actually headed over there for dinner in about an hour. Do you wanna join us?”

 

“Yes! But let's stop by the toy store, I have four years of being an aunt to make up for!” She demanded.

 

Oliver couldn't help but laugh and agree, thankful that this seemed to be working out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope it met everyone's expectations!
> 
> Feel free to make requests for moments you'd like to see. I'm going to try and get up a collection of non linear moments this week for stuff that's too small for their own installments in the series.
> 
> Remember to subscribe to the series for more! I genuinely appreciate all the kudos and comments and positivity I've received for this series!!
> 
> Tumblr: nerdofmanytalents

**Author's Note:**

> No idea when I'll have the second part. Gimme a couple days. XD
> 
> Also in the works is going to be a general non-linear work to collect little scenes that aren't big enough to be their own work, but I want to include in this AU, such as movie nights, fun parenting moments, or small glimpses of olicity fluff. I'll probabaly post that in the next few days, so be sure to subscribe to the series if you aren't, if you'd like to see that.


End file.
